The Truth Behind The songs
by UnderHisWing
Summary: Meghan is sent to china, to learn at a rehab center for her recent blindness. A group of boys grows onto her, protecting her against the dark secrets of the school trying to pull her in. But when Meghan and Sakuya brake it, will Yuki be able to protecther
1. Stepping Stones

_Sorry that this is like, chapter three, but I decided to start from here, rather than from the beginning. There's nothing you really need to know, except the basics, which is she got bit by a poisoned ant, but was somewhat saved and only caused to go blind in her right eye. Then she left for china where there was the best school to teach her how to work/live under her 'condition' with other students like her. The school provides her with a house, but her grandparents and she have to work as well for the food and clothing. That's really all. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Stepping Stones**

"Meghan…Meghan wake up…" said a voice that seemed distant. Meghan's eyes slowly opened the blurred vision of her grandmother in front of her.

"What? Are we there already?" she said, straightening up and rubbing her eyes. Her grandmother nodded her head as she grabbed her purse and stood up, waiting to get in the line filing of the plane. Meghan reluctantly stood up, grabbing her bag which had fallen over her feet, and slung it over her arm.

She sighed as they stepped off the plain, the rays of the afternoon sun hitting her face, a light breeze shifting her hair through an open window. She looked around, wondering where she was supposed to go, when she realized her grandparents had started off in the opposite direction already. She started towards them, trying to catch up, when she bumped into someone, causing her to fall backwards.

She heard her grandmother speaking in Chinese someway away, and then felt a warm hand grip around her wrist, another on her back.

"Are you okay?" said a voice, a hint of concern n it.

"I'm sorry… I should have been watching where I was going…" she trailed off as a young man helped her up.

"No, it was mine. I was busy trying to find some people, but, I think I may have missed them, seeing as there's no one else filling out of flight 52" he sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Meghan heard the shuffling of feet behind her, then the quick, brisk talk of her grandmother speaking Chinese. She looked from her grandmother, to the boy, who she now saw she was talking to, and apparently understood as he nodded his head.

"Well," he smiled, looking at her as he held out a hand. "Guess I didn't miss them" he laughed. Meghan took his hand, blushing slightly as he led her towards the baggage area, her grandparents in front of them.

"Err… why are you holding my hand?" she asked softly, stopping them as they approached the baggage claim.

He merely laughed, then said "Can't afford you getting lost now can we?" She blushed slightly as she saw his hand reach out and grab her small, pink stripped suitcase. "So, shall we go then?" he asked, seeing her grandparents had finished getting their luggage as well. They all nodded as they headed out towards an already-waiting taxi.

* * *

They slowly pulled up to the school after having dropped off her grandparent and the luggage at the house. Meghan's eyes widened as they glided along the area of the school, its tall exterior, the sakura, maple, and birch trees scattered across its lush green grass, spots of color bursting out of the ground. 

The boy, who still remand nameless to Meghan, looked at her for a few moments, before giving a small laugh and saying "You might want to change… I'm pretty sure that's not apart of the dress code" He put his hand against her skirt, laughing at how Meghan started to blush.

"Oh, right. I'm not attending today… I'm just here to pick everything up" she said, moving back a little. She looked away as she saw an expression of disappointment on his face.

"Well, then, I guess I'll be seeing you around…" he said as he turned towards the school and started off before Meghan could stop him. "We can meet properly tomorrow, don't worry" he called over his shoulder as he entered the school, leaving Meghan by herself in the walkway of the school.

She sighed as she started after him. She stopped, her hand on the entrances handle, as she turned her head, seeing the shifting of the leaves in a near by tree. She narrowed her eyes as she looked into it, but saw nothing. Shrugging it off, she stepped through the newly open door, into the icy cold hallways of an unknown school, as a boy with dark blue hair, almost blackish, jumped out of the tree, his glasses gleaming in the light.

He mumbled something under his breath as he fixed his tie slightly, and then stuck his hands in his pockets. He stood with his back to the school for a moment, before turning on his heel and heading back inside, in the direction that the other boy's shoes just flicked out of site.

Meghan knocked softly on the door she was directed to by a teacher, thankful she ran into one. A faint deep voice called from inside, as she opened the door slowly, stepping in. She looked around at the circular room from the door, a desk positioned to her side.

_I guess I entered from the offices side?_ She thought, as she looked at the bare walls of beige paint. Her eyes quickly shot towards a leather chair, in which had just started to move, turning towards her, revealing a man that looked of his twenties, small rectangular glasses leaning against the bridge of his nose.

"Please, sit down" said the man, the same voice that had called her in. "I presume you are Ms.Martin, correct?" he said, looking down at an open vanilla folder in front of him. She nodded as he smiled, standing up from his desk. He walked out of the office, the faint sound of brisk voices talking towards where she guessed was the main office, before he came back after a few moments, two bundles of something wrapped in brown paper and stacked on each other in his hand. "Well, here's the deal. We have two girls' uniforms. The skirt and bow one, and the pants and tie one, but I must say, no one wears or even has for that matter, the pants and tie one" he said, looking at the top bundle of the pile.

"Sir, may I have… both?" she asked, looking at him pleadingly. "I might wear both of them, and I cannot decide…" she said softly, looking at the floor.

"Why, of course you can m'dear!" he chuckled, putting them in front of her as he walked around the side of his desk, sitting down once more. "Please, forgive my rudeness, I am the principal here. You can call me Shirogane" he smiled, bowing his head. "Now, I believe today is not your first day correct?" he said, looking again, down at the vanilla folder in front of him.

She shook her head as she looked up at him. "Tomorrow is, sir" she said softly, managing a small smile.

"Ah, well, must be tired, I understand. Then I shall go over your schedule and everything tomorrow, that is, if there is no questions up front?" he said, looking at her over the rims of his glasses.

"There is one… it's about supplies…" she started, looking up at him.

He took of his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he said "Do not worry. You will get it tomorrow, your supplies I mean, at the store located in the basement of the school, where the café is as well. It's where most of the stuff you buy is" he said, putting his glasses down on the desk, leaning back in his chair. "Is that all?" he smiled at her.

She nodded as they both stood. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow" he said, bowing to her as she grabbed the bundle of papers, bowing as well. She quickly walked out of the school, down a solemn street. As she turned down a street, she saw a small creek over a fence. Deciding to check it out, and that it was a quicker way to get home, rather than crossing the bridge farther down, she pushed the bundles over the fence until it landed with a soft 'plunk' on the other side. She quickly made her way over, then grabbed up the bundles, and started along the river.

It was a few moments before she saw a ruffle in the flowing water, to find it was a path of stepping stones. She smiled as she started across, one foot on the stone at a time, until she made her way across, turning around and staring at the path she'd just crossed. She smirked as she looked the other way.

_I found a way to get home at least, over the stepping stones and hop the fence _she thought, laughing slightly as she made her way down a street, unguarded by a steel fence like the last, but a fence of trees.

* * *

A/N: comments, questions, concerns? 


	2. He Asked Why I had to Leave

**Chapter 4: He Asked Why I had to Leave**

Meghan sighed as she walked up the stairs, towards her addict room, pushing the door up and clambering through, her feet dangling for a moment over one of the edges as she looked around at the bare room. She closed the door, concealing it against the floor as she grabbed the parcels by her foot and placing them on the knee-high bed. She undid the tie on each, slowly digging her hand into each brown wrapping until she felt something soft against her hands. She pulled them out, revealing a red skirt and red pants.

Her eyes ran along each, the color of dark red blood shinning against her eyes. She placed them both back on the bed, slanted in opposite directions as she pulled out the rest of the contents, revealing a normal shaded red scarf with a white stripe sliding against the edges and red tie, a single white strip, running slantedly across the tie ¼ up from the bottom. The parcel also revealed two white shirts, the same blood red color embedded in strips running down the side of the buttons, along the edge of the collar, and from under the collar to the sleeves, where they ran off with the short sleeves.

She jumped as she heard a bing from somewhere behind her. Slowly turning around, she saw nothing at first, but then a small light emitting from something she couldn't see. Slowly, she walked over to it, until she saw half of a screen.

_Whew_ she thought as she opened up a bundle of instant messages.

_What's going on!_ Was the first sentence on each, as her friends franticly asked why she had moved out so abruptly. She sighed as she exited out of each, until she came across one that had different letterings.

_I'm sorry that all I could do was get most of it out… and that you have to suffer through this when I just couldn't react quick enough_ she read in her mind as she sat down on the wooden chair in front of her.

_Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. I was the one hanging from the tree and that had to ignore the fact that there were ants on the tree_ she wrote back, as she took a sip of water from a bottle resting besides her computer; the one she'd left there earlier, when she was checking her room.

She waited a few moments, before she saw the window flashing with a response.

_But still… I mean, why'd you have to leave? Couldn't you've stayed here? I just wish there was a way to pay for not helping more…_ Her eyes widened as she read through.

_Don't say that! It wasn't your fault for the last time!_ She typed franticly, a small splash emitting from beneath one of her fingers as she whipped away the hot liquid forming in her eyes with the other. _And I left so I could fix what I did, besides, it's pretty cool here, although I miss you guys already_ she finished, scrolling down to 'new away message'

_I don't care! I just wish you had just stayed here! With me!_ He wrote, as the window flashed immediately.

**Unpacking /3 **

**.:Why do we keep falling in love,**

**When all we do, is feel pain:.**

* * *

Meghan sighed as she ran the back of her hand over her forehead, whipping away the beads of sweat that had started trickling down. She smiled as she looked around at her room, almost fully done; she was still waiting for some things to get there to say the least. She turned the lights on from above the silver laptop which was admitting music. The one that lay not to far from it, the orange and white one from apple (xD) lay still, closed, waiting to be used.

Her eyes sparkled as they looked at the walls, almost halfway covered with drawings, posters, a small calendar and a few more miscellaneous things. Dark pink sheets made her bed look more welcoming as she walked past it, and into the shower.

She walked out after a half hour, changing into her sleepwear, then heading over to her computer, to shockingly find a message of acceptance, but not after finding the one Mike had left, laughing slightly as she shook her head. She absent mindedly click 'accept', then read over the messages left there.

_I see you made it home without tripping? Or so I hope_. _Well, anyway, I'll be seeing you tomorrow right? Your first day? Well, if you need help, I'd be more than glad to walk you around. Well, till tomorrow._

And that was it. She tilted her head slightly to the side, as she shrugged, exciting out of that instant-message. She sighed as she clicked 'new away message' again, then started typing.

_If you all really want to know what happened, all I ask, is that you keep the comments and everything to yourself, and please, don't approach any of the people mentioned with questions or complaints, or acts of hatred towards them, for then you will be disrespecting me, and I ask you not to. So, if you really want to know, or want to know what my days are like from here on out, I ask that you visit my live journal cough click the word cough to find out. Well, it's off to bed for me guys, so I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sayonara. _

* * *

A/N: Comments, questions, concerns? 


	3. The Boy From Yesterday

_What's between the first segment of .. further down, is mostly boring, so if you want to skip it, go ahead, it just explains her getting her supplies in the basement supply store, one of the many stores located down there xD… I suggest reading last seven paragraphs, b.c that's where it gets interesting…the rest of it's pretty boring, so you can just skip it x.x_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Boy from Yesterday**

Meghan sighed as she turned the booming alarm clock next to her off, reaching for the remote of her stereo as it began to play. She walked over to the walk in closet, through the door way that led off to two others; one being the bathroom, the other her closet. She walked in as she found the school uniform in front of her. She undid her sleepwear, then slid into the dark blood red pants that lay before her, than the white blouse, then slid the tie over her neck and attempted to tie it, taking a full five minutes until doing it successfully.

She turned off her stereo as she grabbed a small Nike bag from the back of her chair, sliding in a pair of white sneakers, her glasses, and slinging it over her shoulder as she reached her hand to the floor and pulled the floor towards her until it revealed the stairs, the door to it already on it's side, waiting to be pulled down.

She walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge where the lunch she had prepared the night before sat. She grabbed it, wrapping the bento in a cloth and grabbing a pair of pink plastic chopsticks from the utensils draw, placing both into her bag as well. She wrote a note, saying to her grandparents that she'd left for school and would be coming home late that night, so not to wait up for her, and also that she'd get herself some dinner, so not to have some waiting for her.

She slid on a pair of black sneakers as she turned off the alarm, grabbing a cased flute which was waiting by the door for her, opening the door and stepped into the cool, iced morning air, the sun shinning against her back. She walked down the pathway and down the deserted driveway, the dew on the grass in front of the what looked like one story house, winking at her as she passed. She started down the street, turning down a few more, until she came to the river. She smiled as she made her way across, then hopped the fence, the bag still slung over her shoulder.

She approached the school, a shiver running up her spine as she saw teachers pulling slowly into the back way, parking their cars. She walked through the only, already opened door, and made her way towards Mr. Shirogane's office, the way still fresh in her mind.

* * *

She knocked on the open office door, to find Mr. Shirogane looking out his office window. He turned on his heal when he heard her knock, then smiled as he motioned her to come in.

"Good, good. Glad you came. So," he said, ruffling through some papers to hand her a white sheet "your academic class is C-6, located on floor 3. You will meet your teacher as soon as school starts, and, well, shall we start getting you ready?" he chuckled as he started out the door, Meghan on his heels.

"First off, we need to get you a locker" he said as they started into a room on their right, where the rest of the school seemed to branch off from. "I bet you wouldn't have guessed this is where they are" he said sarcastically, making his way down the isles of lockers, towards the last row. As they made their way along this row, Meghan faintly saw, at the end, a pair of doors, which she guessed led to the outside, where the changing rooms were for gym and swimming.

"Well, here you go" he said, pointing to a small skinny locker in the middle of the row. "The combo is 2, 56, 42" he said, as she entered each number, then pulling on the lock, and taking it off of the locker, placing it on a bench behind her. She opened the locker as he took her bag and flute, placing them in, but not before taking the shoes out. "I believe you should be changing into these?" he said, handing them to her. She nodded as she slid off the black pair of shoes and put them on a shelf, towards the bottom of the locker.

"Err, sir? Why are the lockers so big, if all we need to place in them are shoes?" she asked as she slid on the white sneakers, lacing them up tightly, knowing she almost never would again as she just slid all her shoes on and off.

"Why, just in case someone brings something in, they need to keep it all somewhere" he smiled as he placed an arm on her shoulder. "now come, we must get your supplies" he said, leading her towards the other side of the room, but stopping in the middle and heading through a door, and down a hall that showed no sign of having classrooms behind them. He turned her down another hall, where there was one door.

He opened it, to reveal a flight of stairs. "It leads to the café, shops, and surprisingly, auditorium. Remember? I said they were all downstairs in the basement" he smiled, answering the question she was about to ask, leading her down the stairs.

They entered a shop with yellow walls, supplies stacked against the walls and on small tables lined with shelves along the middle. He handed her the school supply list as he exited, mumbling something about getting some coffee and being around the corner when she was done, along with everything she bought from that list was free today, since all the first things everyone got on the list was free, but the rest of the times she'd have to pay.

She read over the list, smiling to herself, checking a two already-

**1 pair of black sneakers, and one of white**

**1 uniform of Red and White**

**1 bag**

**2 pens, AND pencils**

**5-8 Binders, depending on how many subjects are taken**

**Pencil holder/case optional, but suggested**

She was surprised by a woman's voice coming from behind her saying "Konnichiwa Miss. I'd be more than happy to help you gather your things" Meghan spun around, to see a girl of, what she thought, her early twenties, long, waist length blond hair, jade green eyes, smiling a small smile at her. "Wow! I love your eyes!" she squealed, looking into the chocolate brown and emerald green orbs. Then, she suddenly took hold of Meghan's hand, like a close friend, and took her over to a wall of bags where she motioned Meghan to take one, along with saying "and, since I love your eyes" she giggled as Meghan gave a small, embarrassed smile "two key-chains, and some other goodies I'll mention as we pass- for free, my treat" Meghan nodded as she took a black bag from a rack, along with a strawberry keychain and a two layered, ten point, golden star, surrounded by a pink circle, and one small cartoon-like wing attached to near to the top keychain from the bottom of a small basket, handing it to the girl who had produced her hand, attaching it to the bag.

They smiled at each other as they walked towards the center of the store, where Meghan saw a whole side of a cabinet filled with pencils and erasers, along with some pencil cases, and the other side flocked with pens, white-out, and tape. She looked at the girl, who she now knew as Tora, as she said "You can take tree pencils, pens, two erasers, a white out, some tape, and a pencil case" she smiled, winking at her.

Meghan smiled back as she took a pink mechanical pen with small strawberries parading across them, the quote 'pure innocence' written in white slanting in the middle from top to bottom. She then grabbed a plain green mechanical one, a small keychain of a star hanging from the top, the words 'Reach' embedded along the side, and lastly a light blue one, with a single purple eighth-note keychain hanging from the balled top like the last, the words 'sing' embedded into it, which she saw, were the only ones of it's kind, while the rest had multiple copies.

_Wow. Three unique led-pencils_ she thought, smiling as she chose a small, pink, two layered pencil case; which had a row she could take out to get to the bottom- with a small, blue colored cartooned wing on the right corner of the cover from a pile, also noticing it was unique like the rest. She sighed, grabbing two plain white erasers and wheeling around to the other side to take a purple, pink, and red ink pens from the variety of color ones, then a small roll of scotch-tape and white out. She handed it to Tora, who put them in a small bag she'd grabbed from the front, smiling at Meghan again.

Finally, they made their way over towards where there was a whole wall covered in binders. "I believe, Mr. Shirogane said you were taking six subjects, but I say there's always one more to be safe, so seven subjects. So feel free to pick six binders. I suggest you make them different" she winked. Meghan laughed as she nodded her head, walking down the rows of binders, until she found some she liked, a single word with a small picture or symbol in the background on each. She'd grabbed a pink one that had an –eighth-note, resembling the one on her pencil, with the word "sing" swirled in front of it, a blue one with another wing, outlined in pink, the word "fly" imprinted above it, a yellow one with a spirally, illusiony effect and the word "dream" printed in front of it, a green one with the word "cat" written in Japanese, a small picture of cartoon neko ears on each side of the word, a red one with the word "rat" written in Japanese and a small cartoon mouse which made her laugh on the front, a small rose with the words "innocent" printed on a purple one, and lastly, a white one with a small black stripe in the right-hand corner, the quote "In the arms of an angel, fly away from here…" written from the side to the slant, in black coloring, each a one-inch binder. Meghan laughed slightly as she noticed an identical folder in each of the binders, resembling the covers. Tora took them as well, placing it in the bag as they headed back towards the counter, where she walked behind it, handing the bag to Meghan and bowing.

"Thank you for shopping here miss. We hope to see you again" she smiled. "And it was a pleasure to meet you" she added, as they waved each other good bye. Meghan walked around the corner, where she almost bumped into Shirogane.

"I'm sorry, sensei, I should've been watching where I was going" she said, bowing, a light blush creeping across her face.

"No problem, no problem at all. I see you're finished" he said, pointing a pinky at the bag, his hand holding a Styrofoam cup which obviously had coffee in it. As she nodded, he smiled, saying "then shall we go up to your classroom? You can leave your stuff there, then go around the school, seeing as we have an hour and it'll only take fifteen minutes tops" She nodded, as they made their way up the stairs, then down the halls and up another two flights of stairs, finally passing some deserted classrooms, the glass windows revealing the classroom to the hallway, proving it.

As they reached floor three, Meghan could see the letter 'C' on a sign hanging form the door way, then the same letters with number from 1-10 down the hall. "Wow…" she whispered as they passed some. They walked into the classroom 'C-6', walking to a seat in the row farthest from the door, the last one in the row.

As Meghan started putting the pencils, pens, erasers, white-out, and tape in the pencil case, Mr. Shirogane took out her bag, smiling at the key chains on it, then taking out some paper from the inside, placing the folders inside it. He then placed some paper, which Meghan had neglected to see put in there secretly by Tora, with different designs from each pack, in each binder, then placed them on the desk, smiling at her. She smiled back as she kneeled on the floor, taking the binders and stacking them in opposite directions, so the top of the pile of them made a straight line, then placed it in the desk, pushing it back until she felt it hit the back gently. She then put in her pencil case, smiling up at Shirogane as he helped her up, then hurried to throw away the garbage.

* * *

"Well, we're done here. So, if you have any questions, feel free to swing by and ask okay?" he said, as he waved good bye to her a few moments later. She sighed as she grabbed the handle of her bag, taking out her Ipod mini; which she'd stashed in her pocket, and placing inside the front flap of the bag, almost fainting at seeing Tora had slipped more things for her inside the bag. She sighed as she headed out, up the rest of the three flights of stairs, then down the hall and up another pair which she knew obviously lead to the roof.

She walked across the roof top, along side a small room, having passed the door knowing it was the janitors office, and leaned against the fence, gripping it slightly with her hands as a small wind came by, ruffling her auburn hair, the roof of the janitors office blocking the sun from caressing her back.

Her bag slipped out of her hand, landing softly by her feet as she ignored the closing of a door somewhere, from a distant she thought, her mind wondering aimlessly. She suddenly snapped back, realizing that the door was the roofs after feeling a pair of warm, muscular arms wrap around her waist.

She turned around abruptly, to see the boy from yesterday, the one who'd imed her last night. She blushed slightly as she store into his golden eyes, his hands still wrapped around her waist, realizing his features now, never having taken notice to them before; the honey hair that swayed with another rising wind, his bangs falling in front of his sharp golden eyes, his tanned skin and the muscles that appeared from under the rolled up sleeves of the boys', Blood-red uniforms, a few white stripes appearing here and there. He smirked as he pierced his gaze into hers, pinning her slightly against the fence.

"Oh-Ohayo gazaimasu" she stammered, not able to take her gaze from him, seeing the smirk form across his lips, feeling her body going numb.

"Ohayo gazaimasu to you too" he said, leaning closer to her, making her heart beat loudly, his hands moving up her back slightly. She was surprised he couldn't hear it, as it rang through her ears, seeing him come closer yet still, until she felt his lips brush softly over hers, slanting to take hers in a gentle kiss.

She shut her eyes tightly, finding her arms again, she pushed him away, regret filling her as she breathed heavily, flushed slightly. She looked at him, her hands over her lips, as she stood there, leaning against the fence, staring at the boy in front of her who only store back, hunger for lust in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: and that's it for this chapter! Sorry that most of it was just for the supplies and everything, and I understand it was boring, but I just felt like writing it out xD

So, comments, ideas, concerns, anything?


	4. Her First

_Sorry about the last chapter guys x.x;; This one is mostly full of excitement, plus you get to learn who 'mystery' boy is xD_

_Recap:_

_She shut her eyes tightly, finding her arms again, she pushed him away, regret filling her as she breathed heavily, flushed slightly. She looked at him, her hands over her lips, as she stood there, leaning against the fence, staring at the boy in front of her who only store back, hunger for lust in his eyes.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Her First **

The boy moved closer to her again, Meghan unable to move, fear and lust pulsing through her veins. She shut her eyes again, feeling his hand against her cheek, then his lip against hers again. He kissed her gently again, before pulling away, looking down at her.

Meghan opened her eyes slowly, feeling his lips part from hers, his warm breath against her skin, braking the crisp cold protruding from the early morning of the day. She looked up at him, feeling his gaze on her, blushing slightly as their gazes met. He smirked to himself again, seeing her blush creep across her face, then wrapped his arms around her, savoring the moment, before she could snap back to her senses.

And sure enough, within a few moments, Meghan pushed him away, holding herself back from punching him hard in the gut. "Who the hell are you!" she asked, contempt overrunning her.

He chuckled as he bowed slightly, rising back up with a smile. "Hitohori Sakuya" he smiled, approaching her again, but Meghan pushed him away. "Aw, is that how you treat me, Meghan-chan?" he smirked, approaching her again, successfully nuzzling her neck as she froze in her state of shock.

"H-How do you know my name?" she asked, surpressing a moan of pleasure.

"I was your guide yesterday, wasn't I?" he breathed against her neck, taking in the scent of snowdrops. "It's only rightful I know the name of who I'm guiding" he finished, continuing to nuzzle her.

"If we only just met," she said, pushing him away, again, but was pulled back into him as he didn't let go of her, "then why are you doing this?" she said, glaring into his eyes.

"Isn't that obvious?" he said, kissing her gently again, before pulling away and whispering in her ear "I want you…"

She blushed, her eyes widened as he dove in for another kiss. His lips brushed softly over hers gently again. She felt out of breath, warm. His mouth was a brand; hot and persistent. His lips coaxed and caressed hers, sending shivers down her spine. He smelled of axe, the oh-so-popular cologne. When his lips parted hers and his tongue stroked inside her mouth and found her tongue, the shock of it sent her senses scattering. A little moan escaped her throat, her breath warm and sweet. Her lips yielded to his, as his tongue twined with hers. She was soft and pleasing; utterly innocent.

As Sakuya pulled away, his mind raced, wanting to continue, but knowing he couldn't. He smirked, laughing slightly as she looked up at him through innocent, emerald green and chocolate brown eyes. "The first, I presume?" he whispered, pulling her close to him. She nodded, not looking up at him, but more of towards her side, as she heard him speak again. "C'mon, we should be going"

He ran a hand through his hair, letting her go, frustration flowing through his mind, but he didn't show it, as he watched her pick up her bag, picking up his as well, which he'd thrown against the wall before grabbing her.

* * *

As they walked down the stairs in silence, Sakuya took hold of Meghan's hand, smiling to her as she looked at him. She smiled back as they reached the landing, walking out of the double doors and down the hall towards the flight of stairs.

"Why were you up there?" Meghan finally asked, feeling her voice again.

He looked at her a moment, a little surprised at the questioning, then chuckled. "I always go up there at around 7:30" he smiled "It's like… a habit I guess" he said as they reached the third floor. They turned into the hall and then walked towards the door of the class room, before he let her hand slip from his grasp, seeing as she was trying to pull away. He smirked, clenching his other fist at his side, before rolling down his sleeves.

She was shocked to see him place his things down at the desk in front of her as she did the same at her desk. He smiled at her as she smiled back, walking over to the window where a small bird was looking in at them. She smiled at the yellow canary, as she heard it twittered, flying off, seeing a flash of blue as well.

She gasped, hot tears forming in here eyes as she saw two huge, blackish birds swoop down quickly, one of them scooping the yellow canary up, swallowing it, while the other flew out of her site towards her right, but she backed away quickly, her eyes shut, not wanting to see more. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her arms again, then a voice saying "You shouldn't have seen something like that… I should have turned you away… I'm sorry…" his voice trailed off as her eyes shot open, her hands on his, the tears falling from her eyes.

"No, its okay…" she said, turning around, his arms still wrapped around her. Her hands rested against his chest, sending a chill up his spine, as she smiled weakly at him. "I only saw half of it, after all" she said weakly as well, as he hugged her towards him, her cheek against his shirt.

She whipped her tears away quickly as she heard people approaching, then the sudden chatter between them stopping dead as they stepped into the classroom. Sakuya turned around quickly, hiding Meghan behind him.

"Sakuya…what are you hiding?" said a voice, soothing, mysterious, yet icy.

"Don't tell us it's a girl… ha, if it is, your fan club will totally be pissed" said another, a deep voice, yet it was light, like a child's.

"Fuck off…it's none of your business…" Sakuya spat, Meghan gripping his shirt from behind, hearing the cold edge in his voice.

"It is, isn't it?" said another voice, somewhat raspy, but reminded her of a river somehow, boredom edging in it.

Sakuya narrowed his eyes, staring at each of his friends, then felt Meghan tug his shirt slightly from behind him.

"Why are you hiding me anyway?" she whispered soft enough for them not to hear.

"I don't know… I guess because they just caught me off guard…" he mumbled, still looking at the three boys in front of them.

"C'mon Saku! Let us meet you little friend!" said the deep voice, the movement of him approaching them.

Sakuya clenched his fist behind his back, but softened, as he felt Meghan's hand on it. "I guess…" he said, stepping aside. She smiled at them, looking them over. They each store at her, making her feel a little embarrassed.

"Ohayo" the one with the deep voice said softly as Meghan looked him up and down. He looked the oldest out of the three, but slightly younger than Sakuya. A boy with dark blue hair, almost dark enough to be mistaken as black, his eyes dark as coal hidden behind a pair of glasses, looking her up and down as well.

Another one smiled softly at her, his blue eyes twinkling at her as he said a soft 'konnichiwa', the icy voice she'd heard at first. She was surprised a voice like that could belong to a boy who looked completely opposite. He had amber hair which hung in front of his eyes, the skater-boy cut, and somewhat pale skin that was tanned slightly, a muscular appeal about him as well, although, she thought, he didn't really look it.

The last one was the shortest of them all, a boy with brown eyes and brown hair as well, all of which hung at the side of his head.

* * *

They all laughed from the other corner of the room, from where Eriol Li; the boy with bluish hair, Yuki Avalon; the icy boy, and Sai Kudo; the small boy, all sat, when a loud chant of Yuki, Sakuya, Eriol and Sai carried into the class room from a group of girls, followed by some boys.

"Shit…" Eriol said under his breath as one of them approached, a girl with blond hair down to her waist and cold, emerald eyes.

"Who the hell is she?" she asked, glaring at Meghan, who had Sakuya's arm wrapped around her.

"Why the fuck does it matter who she is Britney?" Sai shot at her, her glare shooting over at him.

"Well, if we've got a new student who just suddenly appears beneath my beloved Sakuya's arm, I think I'd ought to know, being the president of his fan club" she complained, her hands on her hips.

"She's my girlfriend, got a problem with that?" Sakuya said, standing up, his arm disappearing from Meghan's shoulders. Britney and the girls behind her all looked at Sakuya in shock as Britney ran to them, sobs emitting from part of the huge group.

"I swear…they're all bitches…" Eriol said, shooting them a glare as they shot an icy one at Meghan. "Just ignore them" he advised to Meghan as Sakuya wrapped an arm around her again, but brushing his lips gently with hers, holding the temptation to deepen it with regret. The kiss only made the girls flash more icy looks at her, causing Meghan to laugh slightly as Sakuya leaned her against him. The guys all smirked, except Yuki who seemed to give a weak one.

* * *

A girl about eleven, who looked frightened to be there, came in, greeted by the girls, but only frightened more. She ran behind Eriol as he walked up, defending the poor little girl, who was being surrounded by the groups of girls. She thanked him as the girls walked away sadly, wanting to have played dress up with the small girl, handing him an envelope.

"Heh. Weird, it says it's for you" he said, handing it to Meghan.

Meghan took it, opening it carefully, then read it over quickly, before jumping off the desk. "I've got to go see the principal for a moment…" she said, laughing slightly. "Well, I'll see you guys later" she said, as she started off, but Sakuya grabbed her hand and pulled her back, kissing her gingerly, before letting her go. They smiled at each other as she walked out, moments before the teacher walked in.

"That's weird… weren't we supposed to have a new student?" he asked, scratching his head.

"She had to see Shirogane for a moment…" Sakuya said grudgingly.

"That fast? Wow. I though he'd wait at least a week…" he said, leaning over his desk.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Comments, questions, concerns? 


	5. Seducing

_Recap:_

_Meghan took it, opening it carefully, then read it over quickly, before jumping off the desk. "I've got to go see the principal for a moment…" she said, laughing slightly. "Well, I'll see you guys later" she said, as she started off, but Sakuya grabbed her hand and pulled her back, kissing her gingerly, before letting her go. They smiled at each other as she walked out, moments before the teacher walked in. _

_"That's weird… weren't we supposed to have a new student?" he asked, scratching his head. _

_"She had to see Shirogane for a moment…" Sakuya said grudgingly. _

_"That fast? Wow. I though he'd wait at least a week…" he said, leaning over his desk. _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Seducing **

Meghan walked down the hallways, towards Shirogane's office, confusion seeping through her body. _What could he possibly want that he hadn't the time to tell me before he last left me?_ She thought to herself. She suddenly found herself in front of his office, Shirogane standing in front of her, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Err…you c-called me sir?" she stuttered, looking up at him, fear starting to eat at her. He nodded as he pulled out a hand, sticking it in her belly, causing her to faint. He looked at the newly added plug, smirking to himself.

"Mine as well test it…" he said, lifting her up. He walked to the opposite wall of the door, which slid open, revealing a flight of stairs. He walked down them, and into a lab, where he walked through another door and placed her on a table. He walked back into a room, looking at her, his arms crossed, as a man next to him said, "the usual testing?" he nodded, as the man turned a knob, a plug coming down from the ceiling, finding it's way into the 'plug' Shirogane added to Meghan's navel.

She shot awake, her hands shooting up to her ears as she suddenly sat bolt up right, blood leaking through her hands.

"What the fuck!" Shirogane said, pounding his fists against the machine, looking at her over his glasses. "Quickly, neutralize her!" he said, as the man pressed a button, a greenish gas starting to fill the room, the shadow of Meghan's body falling back against the table. The smoke cleared in which Shirogane ran out to her, examining her body, the man closely behind.

"How can she not respond? How is it she can wake up sir?" said the man, looking up at Shirogane.

He shook his head. "If only I knew…"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

The teacher of class C-6 looked at the clock, stopping through the third period's lesson. "She's still not back yet…" he mumbled, as they all looked at him. "Sakuya, go and see what's taking so long…" he said as Sakuya got up and walked out of the room. He broke into a run, towards Shirogane's office, to find it empty. He walked out and went to the basement, searching there, but couldn't find them.

Shirogane walked up the stairs, Meghan in his arms, her navel still pierced with the barely visible plug, placing her on the chair. He stuck something in her neck, causing her to painlessly awaken, asking why she had just fallen asleep. He smiled, before saying "You fell and fainted when you were leaving. I'd told you that I'd forgotten to mention that you could eat lunch anywhere" he lied, as she stood up. She walked out the door after saying goodbye, only to turn out of the office and bump into Sakuya.

She felt a hand slip behind her back again, looking up at Sakuya, who looked down at her, his eyes soft. "I've been looking for you" he said, standing them up, kissing her gently on the cheek. They started walking back towards class, but Sakuya stopped in the hall way, having asked to take the long way.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning to him, the sun shinning in through a window, illuminating his features.

"You've gotta get outta here…" he said, looking up at her fiercely. "It was a mistake to come, I can't bear to see you turn into one of his-" he started, but fell to the floor, electrical shocks ringing in her ears, unaware to anyone else.

"Sakuya? Sakuya!" she said, dropping to her knees and looking worriedly at him. He looked up at her, wincing, holding his head in pain. He suddenly pushed her against the wall, hard, and ran off back towards Shirogane's office. She lay there on her side as a song rang in her head, 'simple and clean', as her vision got fuzzy, darkness closing over her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, again

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous…" the teacher said, a period later. "Eriol, go find them" he ordered.

Eriol got up and went down the stairs, turning right instead of going straight once he reached the bottom. _I wouldn't be surprised to find them making out…_ he thought as he rounded a corner. His eyes narrowed as he saw something up ahead, quickening his pace into a brisk walk, then into a run, seeing it was someone huddled against the floor.

He collapsed at her side, seeing it was Meghan, he started shaking her gently. She slowly opened her eyes, to find him staring down at her. "Sakuya?" she said softly, sitting up with assist by Eriol.

"Meghan? What happened?" Eriol demanded once he saw that she knew it was him and not Sakuya that had woken her up. She started to explain to him as he nodded his head. _He's in punishment… I told him he shouldn't tell her… _he though.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Eriol pulled Sakuya aside as Sai and Yuki introduced themselves to Meghan.

"So, what are you going to do when they want her for experiments?" Eriol asked, looking at Meghan smiling as she talked to the guys, unaware of what lay in store for her.

"I don't know… not yet anyway" Sakuya responded, watching as well.

"You can't tell her, you know that" Eriol said, turning to Sakuya. He merely nodded, not looking back.

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

Eriol helped Meghan up, but not before he quickly took her into his arms, his lips landing on hers. She tried frantically to push him away, but he wouldn't let go.

_Stop struggling! _She heard his voice echoing in her head. _Listen to me. We can't speak freely in the school, or on the property, so you'll have to come with us to my house later tonight. We'll explain everything there. And sorry about this, it's the only way to communicate without getting caught_ he finished, releasing her.

She nodded her head, although she glared at him as he helped her back towards the class, where, by then, she was feeling better and could walk on her own. She introduced herself to the class fully, without Sakuya there, missing the laughs they had as they all joked around with and about her, the glares she sent to the teacher when she learned of who he was.

* * *

It was just about lunch time, a two hour period, when Sakuya finally emerged from the principals office, his face flushed, his left eye closed in pain, his left arm held in his right.

"Please, Mr. Ayama, I'm supposed to meet someone and I don't want to make them wait." Megan said a bit nervously as Mr. Ayama was starting to back her up against the wall as she tried leaving the room; she could unmistakably see the lust in his eyes, the one they both saw in their dreams. Her back touched the wall and she froze. Before Meghan could react, Mr. Ayama grabbed her wrists and roughly brought her up against him, lowering his mouth to hers. Meghan squirmed but his grip was too strong.

_Sakuya, help me,_ she pleaded, closing her eyes tightly and bracing herself for the worst. Sakuya came in the room, his arm dropping from his shoulder, and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Meghan was being manhandled by Mr. Ayama, their _teacher_. Rage heated his blood. Sakuya dashed to them, grabbed the man's collar and yanked him away from Meghan, making her tumble.

"Get the fuck off her!" he yelled at Mr. Ayama.

"Sakuya!" Meghan gasped in relief, shock made her legs shaky. Mr. Ayama glared at Sakuya. "You will pay for this, Hitohori!" he past him before storming out of the room. Sakuya turned back to Meghan, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Are you OK?" he asked in concern, offering his hand.

"Y-Yes, arigato." she said softly as she grabbed his hand. He helped her up, but she tripped on her feet because of her shaky legs.

"Eek!" she cried. Sakuya caught her fall, wrapping his strong arms around her. She felt herself blushing again and looked up at him. At seeing those shy, green and brown eyes and her flushed face, Sakuya could see the face of the innocent Meghan he wanted so bad.

"I can't leave you alone for a few moments without having you trip" he joked, kissing her gently as always.

Meghan just looked into his eyes, completely mesmerized by the intense gold. She didn't realize she was exposing herself to him. She gasped and looked away from the spell of his gaze.

"Meghan?" Sakuya whispered as he reached out to touch her cheek when a voice sounded from behind them.

"What's going on?" It was Britney, who stormed up from the second floor, having been flirting with one of the boys and seeing Mr. Ayama storm off.

Sakuya quickly made up a story, holding Meghan close to him still, not wanting to let her go… ever.

After a few moments, she stormed off, outraged at what he'd told her, obviously a lie.

"Hey, wanna go back to your house for a while? You could probably use the time away from here" he smiled at her. She nodded her head as they headed down the stairs, meeting up with Eriol, Yuki and Sai before changing their shoes.

* * *

Meghan headed towards her locker, changing her shoes quickly and headed over to where Sakuya and Eriol were lacing up their last shoes.

"So, is she a good kisser?" Eriol teased, standing up and looking down at Sakuya, who was lacing his shoe slowly, although he could tell she was from having tried to tempt her earlier, but to no avail.

He smirked, looking up at him. "Of course. Why don't you try yourself" he laughed, getting up, hearing the distant slam of a door. Meghan waited outside, after hearing the conversation, she felt betrayed that he'd just say something like that. Yuki looked at her, a little worried as Sakuya and Eriol came out and they headed towards her house.

The guys walked up the drive way as Meghan turned off the alarm, the door left open for them.

"Hey, Meghan, there are boxes on the side you know…" Sai said, pointing to the side of the house.

"Oh, I'll go get that then" she said, walking past them, not looking at Sakuya.

"You should go say something, you didn't help much on the way here" Eriol said as Sakuya store after her. He nodded, walking out the door and around the side of the house to see Meghan stacking some boxes.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Eriol nudged Sakuya hard in the ribs as they followed behind Meghan, towards her house.

"Hey Meg!" Sai said, after hearing what happened "Sakuya wants to say something!"

She stopped, but didn't turn to them. "What could he possibly say?"

He looked at her, taken aback by a soft iciness in her voice. "I'm-" he started, but was narrowly missed by a squirrel who wanted to bite his foot "you little basterd!" he said softly, kicking the squirrel away, but looking up to find Meghan walking again. "Shit!" he said, as they continued to walk, all of them smacking themselves against their heads with their palms.

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

"Would you like some help?" he asked softly, leaning over her, his hands on her shoulders. She nodded, slipping out from under him. He picked up a few boxes, as they made their way back inside, the guys already gone and in Meghan's room. She stopped and put down her boxes, taking the ones in his hands so they could remove their shoes, but as they finished putting on their slippers, Sakuya grabbed her in his arms, pinning her against the wall.

"I'm sorry" he said, his eyes covered in shadows. "I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have. But I was being honest. You are a good kisser" he half heartedly smiled, as he looked at her. She smiled, nodding her head; she couldn't stand being mad at him, not able to hold his hand, not being held in his arms; she leaned forward, kissing him gently, but then feeling his tongue enter her mouth, teasing her as she joined him.

There was a small cough from somewhere Meghan didn't want to know, but was forced to when she felt Sakuya's lips part from hers. She turned her head to see the guys staring at them, brows raised and arms crossed. Sakuya and Meghan laughed as the guys stepped forwards and grabbed the boxes, taking them up to her room, and starting to unpack it all for further investigation of what she had (what the hell could they possibly be looking for is my question xD) They left after a while, having inspected everything all they wanted, leaving Meghan and Sakuya alone in her room.

* * *

Sakuya looked at Meghan, who was staring out the window, leaning on him absentmindedly. Without even thinking, he took her mouth with his. It was on the front of her thoughts to push him away, but moved by a longing too strong to deny, she kissed him back, savoring the moment. His warmth aroused her, making a heat inside her. She didn't want it to stop, she wanted more. She wanted him. Sakuya felt her kissing him back and felt more daring. He parted her lips with his tongue and ravished her mouth. Meghan tried to stifle a moan but no luck. Sakuya lightly pushed her back to lie on the bed. He followed her, not breaking the kiss. Soon, he was on top of Meghan, kissing her feverishly.

Meghan moaned softly as she felt his hand pulling her shirt up a little then stroking the bare skin. Sakuya buried his face in her neck and inhaled the sweet snowdrop scent from her hair. He kneaded the soft, pale skin of her stomach and felt Meghan squirming with need beneath him.

"Sakuya" Her soft voice calling his name just turned him on even more.

He took her lips again, deeply kissing her sweet lips. Meghan's control was slipping, her grasp on reality being left behind. Thinking nothing more but of his touch, his kisses, and everything else about him she needed.

His hand slowly snaked up, nearing her chest...wanting to feel her breasts...

"Yo, Sakuya! Don't do anything sneaky! " Eriol's voice came from the other side of the door. Eriol's voice made Meghan snap back to reality. She looked into Sakuya's darkening eyes and gulped.

She took his hand out of her shirt and pulled the hem down. Sakuya sighed in frustration and stood up. Meghan sat up, her breathing coming in heavy gasps, her cheeks flushed. Sakuya walked over to the door and was talking to Eriol while Meghan was trembling, shocked at the force of passion that nearly took her completely..

_O-Oh my God_, she thought. _If Eriol didn't show up, I would've...but, I would've…that's the problem_, she didn't want to think about it anymore.

Sakuya closed the door and looked at Meghan. She stood up on shaky legs and grabbed her tie, which he'd undone, and said suddenly "I should go change…" and hurried off towards the closet.

Sakuya ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was shaking too; his need for her was increasing drastically.

_Thank God Eriol didn't see the proof_, he sighed in relief. He sat on Meghan's bed to calm down. _It's so hard to recover from something like that, especially when I want her more than I can dream, to claim her_. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

She came back out, still trembling slightly as she smiled at him. "We should be heading back right?" she said sweetly as he stood, nodding his head. They both walked back to the school silently, not looking at each other, just like on the way there.

* * *

A/N: Heheheh .;; comments, questions, concerns? 


	6. She's Not Worth Suspension

_Recap:_

_She came back out, still trembling slightly as she smiled at him. "We should be heading back right?" she said sweetly as he stood, nodding his head. They both walked back to the school silently, not looking at each other, just like on the way there.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: She's Not Worth Suspension **

They continued through the day side by side, through Japanese, math, science, but when they got to gym, Meghan and Sakuya had to separate for once. Bridget, Meghan's new friend, stayed with her however, smiling as she always did. She'd been saved by Meghan during a project in Japanese, where Britney and her friends made Bridget do all the work, but Meghan needing a partner, pulled her out and they worked on it together.

"So, Meghan, you and Hitohori-kun, you two are really at it aren't you?" she asked, her eyes shinning as she put in her contacts after being convinced by Meghan; her aqua eyes shone in the light as her dirty blond hair rested, hanging over her shoulder in two braids. She looked at Meghan as she unbuttoned her blouse, changing into her gym clothes.

"What?" Meghan said in alarm, looking down at her stomach as well, seeing a red mark there. "Damn…didn't see that when we left" she mumbled, placing the shirt quickly over her head. She looked at Bridget as they both stood silent for a moment, starting to laugh the next. "Yea, we are… I guess" she blushed slightly as she put on her sneakers.

"Well, the boys may not have the same class as us, but they do have the same period" Bridget started, smiling at her.

"Speaking of which, what are we doing?" She asked, stopping before she reached the end of their row which was all the way in the back of the locker room, away from the fan clubs who were finding almost any reason to 'accidentally' beat up Meghan.

"Well, we're doing soccer right now… but the boys are doing fitness and soccer, so half of them will be on the next field over and the rest will be doing laps" she laughed, seeing Meghan freeze, hearing half of them would be on the bench as well, usually watching. "No pressures though, so don't worry" she assured her.

* * *

They stepped out onto the field, the boys already there, chattering as they waited for their teacher to arrive. Meghan and Bridget walked side by side, laughing at a joke Bridget just made up when suddenly Meghan felt a foot beneath her ankle, feeling the sudden pull as they pushed upward. She saw the ground coming towards her awfully fast, sticking her hands in front of her, she pushed away, doing a flip instead, turning around abruptly to see Britney and her group laughing, and walking away. Meghan clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as Bridget ran to her, asking if she was alright. Meghan said she was as the girls' gym teacher approached, a clip bored in the hand.

"Good afternoon Ms. Ame" they all chanted, as she towered over them.

"I believe we have a new student?" her voice rang as everyone nodded their heads. "Well, then that makes me want to see how she plays, so we know if she's worthy of being a captain. So, Britney, in the goal, new girl, try making a shot against her" she ordered as Britney ran towards the goal. Meghan nervously took a few steps behind where the ball was placed. She was told it wasn't a penalty shot or anything, so she could try approaching, or even punting.

All the boys stopped what they were doing, seeing Britney in the goal and Meghan with the ball, in a one on one. She smirked as she picked up the ball, starting to juggle it. Britney stood with her heels on the white line, ready to dive after the ball. She kicked the ball up, high in the air. As it came down, Meghan swung her leg around, aiming for the right corner of the goal post. Seeing this, Britney started towards it, but dove as she saw Meghan miss it, her eyes wide. Meghan started towards Britney, dribbling the ball, and walked up to her, kicking it in like she was taunting her.

Meghan smirked down at Britney as she started to rise, snarling at her. "Good! Guess we've got a new captain…" she mumbled, starting to make teams. The girls gathered around them, whispers going around, about how she'd just made a fool of Britney. Talk floated among the boys as well, Eriol, Sai, Yuki and Sakuya all smirking at each other, jogging around the perimeter of the fields.

The game was brutal, with Meghan and Britney going up against each other, punching, kicking, pushing whatever they could get away with while they were in possession of the ball, saying that they were just trying to get it.

As the game neared an end, the score was 2-2; a tie between them, when suddenly the whistle blew. "Times up ladies" she said, as the all stopped. "Head back and change. We can continue tomorrow!" her voice rang as she headed back towards the school. The two teams glared at each other, wanting to finish, the boys looking on as the huddled circle stood.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait now won't we?" Meghan said cheerfully, as Bridget walked towards her. "I'll see you guys later" she smiled, holding out the peace sign for a few seconds, her back to them. They were just about half way down the field when Meghan felt something sharp in her shoulder. She looked over, to see the handle of what she could guess was a knife in her shoulder.

"You bitch!" She mumbled, pulling it out, wincing in pain. Sakuya and the guys started running towards her, trying to stop her from doing something, but it was too late. Her eyes flared as she gripped the handle, staring at Britney, who just store back, a smirk on her face. Just as Meghan started towards her, Sakuya grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"Meg. Don't do it" he whispered to her, both of them staring at Britney. "She's not worth getting suspended over" With much effort and regret, Meghan dropped the dagger, as they all headed back towards the locker rooms, the group of girls shrieking with laughter.

* * *

Meghan punched the wall outside the martial arts room, waiting to go in, the sudden sound of her knuckles cracking forcing Sakuya to pull her towards him. "You're going to hurt yourself" he said, restraining her from hitting the wall, maybe hurting herself even more.

"I've gotta lose my anger some how…" she mumbled, as she glared at Britney, who chose that moment to pass them, saying fairly loudly "And then she just didn't attack me. Guess she's just too weak" to the girls who hadn't been there to see the events. They all started laughing as Sakuya tightened his hold around Meghan who tried swinging a punch at Britney as she passed. He gently nuzzled her neck, causing her to switch her gears. He slowly dragged her into the alley between the locker rooms and the indoor pool, Eriol and Sai standing in the front to make sure they weren't interrupted, allowing Sakuya to attempt at calming her down.

He slowly made his way up towards her lips, taking them with his. A moan escaped her throat as his hand started up her blouse unknowingly. They both felt their self control ebbing away again, but were stopped when they heard the voice of the teacher call for them. They quickly fixed their shirts, running a hand through their hair to make sure it looked like nothing happened. They both emerged from the alley, regretting that they did as they entered the martial arts room, a sudden silence falling between them.

* * *

A/N: Comments, questions, concerns? 


	7. Those Bastards

**Chapter 9: Those Bastards **

Eriol, Sakuya and Sai all headed down towards the principals office, having been called down. Yuki stayed behind, not having been called, for reasons only known to him and Shirogane.

"I'm going to need your help guys…" Shirogane started, as he closed the door behind him. "Kirichi and I have a hunch, that the way to get to Meghan, is through will, or pleasure" he smirked, his eyes landing on Sakuya.

"And what do you mean by that?" Eriol asked icily, glaring at Shirogane.

"I mean, while you guys take her to your house today Li, oh yes, I know about that" he said, his eyes flashing "you will have to please her in ways only one of you can" he smirked, looking out the window behind his desk. "Then, will she be able to become an experiment, with no pain, might I add"

"No pain?" spat Sai, who pounded the desk. "If we go through with it, we will be causing her pain don't you think?"

Shirogane smirked as he pressed a button, all of their eyes widening, then covered by shadow as Shirogane laughed mockingly. "I though it'd have to come to me controlling you guys" he smirked as they all filed out of the room.

* * *

As they all headed towards Eriol's house, Meghan walked with her fingers twined with Sakuya's unaware of the change in any of them. Yuki, however, had left them before they headed down the street, saying he had to go home to help find something. They all had said good bye to him and were now passing Sakuya's house, Meghan smiling at him. 

"I love your house Sakuya" she smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smirked as they continued down the street, until they stopped in front of an ally way between two houses, an alley that lead to the river.

Sakuya started backing Meghan up into it, her eyes frightened at the look of hunger in them. "Sa-Sakuya?" she stuttered as she felt her back hit something. Sakuya's hands flung themselves to her breasts, causing Meghan to utter a cry, but then moan softly as he started nuzzling her neck. Her eyes still wide, she searched for her arms, her body going numb as it always had.

"Sa-Sakuya, stop it!" she ordered him, feeling his hands start snaking down towards her pants. She finally found her hands, and, grabbing the nearest object, slammed it into his head. He backed up, his head bleeding from a piece of glass. She started running towards the river, but Eriol and Sai both grabbed her by the wrists, preventing her from going further.

She swung her leg at Eriol, kicking him in the side, sending him slamming against the wall. He uttered a cry of pain as he slumped down, Sai tightening his grip on her, pushing her against the wall.

"Let me go!" she screamed, her leg lifting from the ground, landing between his legs. He backed off her, doubled over until he landed on his knees in pain. She started towards the river again, plunging in. The current started sweeping her down the river, until her hands flung up, grabbing one of the stepping stones. She dragged herself to the shore, shock running through her mind.

* * *

She jumped up and started for home, glad no one was there when she entered, her clothes torn. She hurried up to her room, to take a shower, to get the feeling of dirtiness off of her. She hugged herself, allowing the hot water to run down her body, grabbing the snowdrop soap and rubbing it roughly against her skin, until she was red. Satisfied finally, she stepped out and turned on her stereo. 

She sighed as she changed into her sleepwear, and then headed towards her computer where she was greeted by an old crush.

_Ningioo534- Hey Meghan. It's Dillon. I read what happened…are you alright?_ The im read, as Meghan smiled to herself.

_Aisuru92- Yea, I'm alright._

_Ningioo534- You sure?_

_Aisuru92- Yea. Thanks for wondering. Hey! Wanna see my room? _She typed, remembering the web cam she'd bought so she could show here friends her room and her new friends, although she wasn't sure if she should now.

_Ningioo534- Sure _

She plugged the cam in and sent it to Dillon, who accepted it.

"Hey!" she said into it, holding up a peace sign and winking at him. She moved out of the way so he could see her new room.

_It's cool_ he typed to her.

"Not only that, but the walls and floor are sound proof! So theirs no way of my grandparents every hearing what's going on up here. I could blast my stereo to max and they wouldn't hear it" she giggled.

_Damn. I wish I had walls like that_ he wrote, a smirk falling across his face from long island.

It was about midnight when she said good bye to him, although she didn't turn of the cam, thinking she had. She turned her stereo on and started to sing, thinking no one was listening, but Dillon sat by his computer, listening, looking at the black screen in front of him.

_She doesn't know how to turn it off…_ he thought, laughing.

* * *

She suddenly stopped, turning the stereo off, hearing something against her window. She stood still, until she saw Eriol and Sakuya. 

"We're not giving up" Eriol said as he approached her.

_Who was that?_ Dillon thought.

Meghan couldn't see him fully, but knew he was approaching her. "Stay back!" She said swinging a fist at him. He fell to the floor with a thump, blood pouring from his noise; she'd just broken it.

_What the fuck is going on over there?_ Dillon though, hearing the thud.

She glared at Sakuya, who just looked at her, his eyes soft. "C'mon Meg. We're just following what we're told to do. Besides, don't you want to carry on? From what we did before? I know you wanted more, just let me give it to you…" he said, slowly walking towards her.

_Wait. Is he saying…?_ Dillon thought, shocked, his eyes wide open as he grabbed a pair of headphones and plugged them into the computer.

"Stay the hell back Sakuya! You disrespected me once you backed me up into that ally way!" she said, swinging at him, but he was too quick. He quickly pushed her back, not wanting to hurt her, having control of only a little amount of his body.

She slammed against the desk, her hand gliding over the keyboard and pressing a button. The monitor was turned off, but the cam suddenly turned back on the picture, Dillon now able to see what was going on.

_What the hell is going on!_ He thought, contempt rising in him, unable to do anything but watch as Meghan was cornered.

"I said stay the fuck back Sakuya!" she said angry, grabbing the broom by her and flinging the bottom off, so it was just a stick. She swung it at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. He flew backwards as Eriol got up.

"Stay the hell down!" she cried, swinging at him too. They both fell, unconscious as Meghan collapsed on the ground, but not before she yelled to them "And I never want to see your faces again!" tears flowing out of her eyes. _Bastards…_ she thought, as her private line rang. She picked it up, putting it on speaker. "Hello?" she said into it, trying her best not to sound like she was crying.

Dillon's eyes widened as he looked at the scene. Meghan's shirt was torn somewhat, the two boys lying in a heap behind her as she leaned over the phone, tears splashing down onto the desk.

"Meghan? Is that you?" came Yuki's voice.

"Yuki? Why are you calling me?" she asked, shocked.

"What do you mean why am I calling you? Why do you sound like you're crying?" his voice echoed through the silent, chilled air. She started to explain to him what happened, when he said suddenly "You've got to get them out of your house. Throw them out the window, and I'll be there in a few minutes to pick them up… it's not their fault Meghan. At least understand that" he said, before hanging up.

_What the fuck is going on! _Dillon thought, as ran his hand through his hair, staring at the person he liked once, confusion floating through his mind.

"You bastard!" She screamed, slamming her fist against the table, before staring over at Sakuya and Eriol. She sighed, approaching them. She slowly dragged Eriol's body to her window, glad that there were some bushes there. "At least it's not that far from the ground…but if they broke their backs I wouldn't be any more than happy… they deserve it" she said, sliding him out the window, then letting him go to hear a soft rustle below as he landed in the bush. She turned and headed back towards Sakuya, collapsing at his side, leaning against him.

"Why? Why you stupid bastard" she said, weakly pounding her fist against him.

(Wow…bastard is said a lot o.O)

_Did something happen between them? Or am I just imagining things?_ Dillon thought, more interested in what was happening.

She slowly moved his body towards the window, then lowered him carefully, letting go to hear a familiar rustle. She quickly changed, her last sleepware been torn to bits thanks to the fight, but not showing anything(xD). She turned her back to the window, as she heard Yuki approaching, looking up at her. He climbed up the house, leaning in through the window.

"Damn… you beat them badly Meg…" he said, sitting against the window sill.

"Yea, well, they both deserved it" she said coldly, sending chills down both boys' backs.

Yuki wrapped his arms around her, causing her to think it was just a move a friend would make to help them through a time like that.

"Tomorrow, you should forgive them" Yuki said to her, a small blush rising in her cheeks.

_What the fuck! Are they all trying to get into her pants or something?_ Dillon though outraged.

"Why? Why should I forgive either of them? They both tried to practically rape me after school. When you had to leave" she said coldly, as he tightened his grip around her.

"They weren't themselves. Just trust me, forgive them tomorrow okay?" he said, before letting her go and climbing back through the window. "Oh, and your cams still on" he said, pointing to the orange light. Her eyes widened as they shot to the cam.

"Holy crap!" she screamed, running over to it and turning on her monitor, to see her face staring back at her. "Dillon…" she said, pleading.

_What's going on Meg?_ He imed to her as he saw she was back. She started to explain as Yuki took the two bodies back to Eriol's house.

* * *

Dillon sighed once she finished, typing back. 

_That's pretty harsh. So, are you going to take his advice and apologize tomorrow?_

They stopped talking suddenly, as her phone rang again. She picked up the hand held, immediately finding out who it was, the voice unmistakable.

"Meghan? Yuki called and told me what happened. You really should forgive them; it was entirely their fault… You'll understand, hopefully soon enough, if Shirogane comes around to you" she said.

"What are you-" she started, but then heard a click, ensuring she'd hung up.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yea, I think I will apologize…"

* * *

A/N: comments, Questions, Concerns of any kind?


	8. He Wasn't The Only One After You

_If you guys are wondering how the chapters are flying in so quickly, it's because I'm just writing them night after night, deciding that I won't go to work with my dad this week if I can help it xD

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"_Meghan? Yuki called and told me what happened. You really should forgive them; it was entirely their fault… You'll understand, hopefully soon enough, if Shirogane comes around to you" she said._

"_What are you-" she started, but then heard a click, ensuring she'd hung up._

_She nodded her head slowly. "Yea, I think I will apologize…"

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: He Wasn't the Only One After You Meg **

Meghan went to school early that day, hoping to catch Sakuya before everyone else go there. She approached the roof of the school at around 7:22, her hand on the handle of the door. She pushed it open, only to hear a gasp escape her lips. Her eyes were wide as she blushed heavily, bowing quickly and saying "I'm so sorry" and slamming the door, running towards the class, hot liquid flowing down her face.

As she reached the 'C' landing, she rammed into someone, causing her to fall backwards, but was caught by someone who had been walking next to her.

"Are you alright Meg?" came Yuki's voice as he helped her up. She opened her eyes, to find him looking at her concerned. Tears still poured down her face, a blush seeping across.

"Megahn? Are you alright?" she heard her teacher, who she knew as Kye through their dreams, in which he was what Sakuya was to her.

She shut her eyes, blocking the view of only Yuki, Kye being on her right, as she squirmed away from him. She started running back down the stairs, leaving the two of them looking after her, until Yuki started after her.

She was about to run out of the school, when she saw people coming towards her. She cursed under her breath as she head down the stairs, towards the basement; she'd go to Tora, who'd more than happily listen to what she'd have to say, seeing as she had a crush on Sakuya as well.

As she turned on the landing, to go down the last flight of stairs to the basement (two stairs with a landing connecting them…if that makes sense), she felt someone grab her arm. The bell rang in the distance, signaling the first period had started, as Meghan looked down the stairs, the hand still wrapped around her wrist. She walked to the wall, not wanting the person to see her crying, but was turned around to look into the eyes of Yuki.

"Meghan. What happened?" he asked softly, breathing against her neck as he leaned against the wall, his head above her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her again as she leaned against him, crying into his shirt, as they both kneeled down, sitting on the floor, leaning against each other.

Meghan looked at Yuki, her vision clouded by the tears in her eyes.

"I was going to do what you told me, and apologize to Saku" she started, as she leaned against the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her, her head leaning against Yuki's shoulder. "So I came early, hoping to catch him alone upstairs before everyone started coming. Then I went upstairs and opened the door" she said, as he ran his fingers through her hair absent mindedly, listening to what she was saying.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Meghan opened the door, a smile on her face, her bag hanging from her hands. As she peered outside, she saw two people at the corner where she first met Sakuya, squinting to see who it was. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw Britney all over Sakuya, hearing him moan. They both looked at her, hearing the gasp, a silence filling the air between them.

Her eyes were wide as she blushed heavily, bowing quickly and saying "I'm so sorry" and slamming the door, running towards the class, hot liquid flowing down her face.

"Why did she seem so shocked?" Bridget asked, looking up at Sakuya.

"I guess it was just a shock" he said, smirking down at her as they continued.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Then I ran into you two" she finished, having stopped crying, but was still leaning against Yuki.

"That was harsh" he said, kissing her on the forehead, both minds wondering aimlessly, not noticing even that they were in an awkward position; Meghan somehow ended up sitting in front of him, his legs spread out, her back leaning against his chest. (o.O)

"I shouldn't have forced you into apologizing. You were right. He is a bastard" Yuki said frustrated as Meghan leaned her head against his shoulder again, facing his neck, her arms wrapped around herself with Yuki's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

As the bell rang, signaling first period was over, Yuki turned Meghan around, who was dazed, and pinned her slightly against the wall. He looked into her eyes, as she snapped back, feeling the wall against her back.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him, feeling his hands against her wrists. Her eyes filled with fright as she looked into his icy blue eyes, gulping silently.

"Meghan, please" he said, looking at her pleadingly. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but then slowly closed, as Yuki parted her lips with his tongue. He slowly pulled back, knowing he'd gone too far and looked into her eyes.

"Yuki…what was that for?" she asked again, not looking at him, blush creeping across her face. He stood up, not answering her, but held out a hand to help her up. She took it, as he helped her up; they looked at each other, and then quickly looked away.

"Sakuya wasn't the only one who wanted you Meg" he said, before walking a way, leaving her to just stare after him, shocked yet comforted.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I'm starting to think she acts like a slut. I mean, first she's makin out with Saku, then she lets Yuki kiss her? Damn... anyway, Comments, questions, concerns? 


	9. Why'd They Have To Go?

_Technically, this chapter is just about her grandparents dieing, so you don't have to read it xD, although she moves into a tree house, so that's kinda funny, cuz she runs into Yuki-kun on the way to work, so maybe you want to read it. Oh yea, and this is crossed over with fruits basket… it happened by accidentally, literally, when suddenly I found my self thinking about the Yuki in this story changing into a rat xD and his name was Yuki from the beginning, so that's just like, a huge coincidence.

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"_Meghan, please" he said, looking at her pleadingly. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but then slowly closed, as Yuki parted her lips with his tongue. He slowly pulled back, knowing he'd gone too far and looked into her eyes. _

"_Yuki…what was that for?" she asked again, not looking at him, blush creeping across her face. He stood up, not answering her, but held out a hand to help her up. She took it, as he helped her up; they looked at each other, and then quickly looked away._

"_Sakuya wasn't the only one who wanted you Meg" he said, before walking a way, leaving her to just stare after him, shocked yet comforted.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Why'd They Have to Leave**

It had been a good two months since Meghan had stumbled upon Sakuya and Bridget, who were now going out, having gone all the way. She didn't give up on him, but a plan was hatching in her mind. As Meghan was walking home, she saw cop cars racing past her, towards her block. She narrowed her eyes, quickening her pace. She suddenly broke into a run as she saw a crowd huddled around her house. She pushed her way to the front, under the yellow tape and forced herself past the police who tried restraining her.

She saw her grandparents being taken into an ambulance as the police finally caught her since she'd stopped dead in her tracks, tears welling up in her eyes.

After they got the story out that she was their grandchild, they let her into the ambulance as it drove off. She watched as they were wheeled into the emergency room, being held back by a nurse.

She sat alone in the waiting room, no one else there surprisingly, although people came in and out occasionally. Her cell rang as her eyes started closing with sleep, startling her and making her jump.

"Hello?" she said into her cell, rubbing her eyes.

"Meghan?" came Yuki's voice, the voice of someone behind him echoing to her, and then she heard Bridget say something to them, a fight happening between them she could guess.

"Yuki? Is that Bridget? Why are you guys calling me at" she checked her watch "midnight?" she said, leaning back against the chair. "Oh, hold on" she said as a nurse approached her. She placed her hand over the speaking end, as she looked up at the nurse.

"Meghan I presume?" she said, as Meghan nodded her head. "Your grandparents just got out from the emergency room, although you won't be able to see them for a while still… their in critical condition. The doctor will be out within an hour or two to explain what happened, as they said you just arrived on the scene as they were putting them in the ambulance" she said, looking at Meghan's tiered eyes. "I love your eyes" she smiled, as Meghan blushed. "You hear that a lot I guess huh? How bout a cup of coffee or something?" she asked, smiling still, trying to comfort her.

"Do you have green tea?" she asked, smiling "and yea, I do hear that a lot" she said, blushing again. The nurse handed her a cup of tea, then headed back behind the desk.

"Sorry about that Yuki. So, why are you calling me this late?" she asked, taking a sip of the tea.

"Bridget and I heard what happened. We came to help you through you time. After all, we both know your grandparents… but they won't let us in" he said through the phone.

Meghan laughed as she said she'd be down in a minute. As she walked she started to think back, about the last month.

* * *

Flashbacks

* * *

Meghan came home, Bridget closely behind, her grandma had come home early. They all spent the afternoon together, shopping and laughing. It was later that night that Bridget came to their house, tears in her eyes. Her parents had just gotten in a huge fight, and she felt it was her fault, so she'd come, asking for a place to stay the night. Meghan's grandma helped her parents sort out the trouble while Bridget stayed the night in Meghan's room. It happened often, although her grandma never went to go talk to them again, but stayed with the two, comforting Bridget. She stayed over a lot, as their parents started the paper work and everything for a divorce. She was going to stay with her mother, here, in china, while her father moved to Tokyo. She said she'd visit him anytime the school took them out there. Bridget was like a sister, another grandchild to her grandmother, spending a lot of time with them. She'd even met Dillon…or somewhat. He'd bought a web cam as well, and they talked to each other through it. After one of the talks, Bridget understood why Meghan had liked him once and teased her about it.

She was welcome anytime she wanted, coming over at least twice a week, even after the divorce.

* * *

Although they were reluctant at first, Meghan's grandparents aloud Yuki to come over as well; although he tried keeping his distance from both Meghan and Bridget touching him. Both Bridget and Meghan had come home after school one day, inviting Yuki along. When they arrived at her door, Meghan's grandma appeared once again, shocked that Meghan had brought home a boy. After reassurance from both Meghan and Bridget, her grandmother aloud them to take him up to her room, but to keep the door open. Seeing that he was a good guy, they aloud Yuki too, to come over when he wanted. Although Meghan and Yuki never continued what had happened on the stairs two months back, it still lay fresh in their minds. As Yuki had a fight with his uncle, he asked for shelter as Bridget had, at Meghan's house. He stayed there for a week, until his uncle had come, realizing what he'd done, asking for forgiveness.

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

She reached the door, and told the security guard they were family as well. He let them through, frustrated. Yuki and Bridget both smiled at her, hearing her call them family. They all walked up to the waiting room of the top floor where Meghan's grandparents were taken, waiting for the doctor. Seeing how tiered she was, Yuki assured her he'd wake her up once the doctor came, as she leaned her head in his lap. He smiled at her as sleep slowly took her over, the last thing she saw was Bridget smiling at her, her eyes sparkling.

She woke to what seemed like a second later, to feel Yuki shaking her softly. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, leaning against Yuki as she gave a small yawn. She looked up at the doctor, who looked at the three of them, a smirk on his face as he saw her leaning against Yuki.

"It ain't what you think doctor…" she said, clenching her fist.

"I wasn't thinking anything then" he smiled at her. "Well, about your grandparents" he said, sitting down across from them. He started to explain what had happened to her grandparents, all their faces wide, a vivid picture reeling in Meghan's mind.

* * *

The Scene

* * *

It was five in the afternoon, an hour before Meghan would be home from school when both her grandparents arrived home early, having a day off for the forth of July. They sighed as they sat at the Kitchen table, drinking some water, enjoying some soup. The clock chimed six, when there was a crash; something had been thrown in through the window.

They both stood, staring at a capsule that had crashed through the window, when it suddenly binged. A purple gas exploded from it, filling in through their lungs, the alarm quickly going off. The police arrived not to long later, gas masks over their faces. They carried them out, and put them on stretchers as Meghan fought her way towards them.

* * *

End

* * *

She blinked her eyes, feeling hot liquid escaping her eyes, Yuki's arms around her waist, Bridget's around her shoulders. They tried their best to comfort her as she cried against Yuki, the doctor saying they'd be able to visit her in pairs.

Bridget and Meghan both stood up and followed the doctor, leaving Yuki, his head leaning against his hands which were in a praying position, although in truth, he was somewhat praying to himself.

They entered the white room to find her grandparents on opposite sides of the room, hooked up to an IV and monitor. They both ran to them, splitting up, Meghan going to her grandpa and Bridget going to her grandma. They talked for an hour, in which they switched. Meghan and Bridget both left the room as Yuki passed them, walking in. He looked at both of them, tears running down his face. Meghan's grandpa motioned him to come, and he obeyed.

"Please, do us this one favor" he said raspy, referring to both of them, as Meg's grandma's breathing became hollow, slowing slightly; they were running out of time and fast. Yuki nodded his head, grabbing the grandfather's hand, which he held up to him. "Take care of her. Protect her. For us-" he said, taking his last gasp of air. His fingers slowly limped, loosening the grip around Yuki's hand, his head sinking into the pillow, his eyes closing, a smile forming on the grandparents' face as Yuki assured him he would, until the day they all met again. He looked over at the grandmother to see her too smiling, her head sinking into the pillow.

The doctors and nurses ran into the room, pushing Yuki out as the long bing sounded, echoing through the silent hallway, Meghan and Bridget both running towards the room as it reached their ears. Yuki just stood there, staring at the white door they had shut on him, tears flowing down his eyes faster. He turned to Meghan as she approached her knees weak. She started to fall towards the ground, when Yuki caught her, bringing her and himself slowly down, as she cried into his shoulder, Yuki hugging her tight, Bridget sitting, leaning against the wall, crying as well; They'd just left them.

"Why? Why'd they have to go?" she whispered to him as they all slept at Bridget's house, Meghan wrapped in Yuki's and Bridget's arms.

"It was their time, we couldn't stop it Meg" Bridget said, hugging her tightly.

"I felt it… I felt something bad was going to happen today, and I ignored it. How could I ignore it? My feelings like that always come true" she said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Don't blame yourself Meg" Yuki said softly, hugging her tightly as well.

They all fell asleep, crying, holding each other in their arms.

* * *

They attended the funeral a few days later, spending the night camping out in the backyard of Meghan's house. Her parents, aunts, uncles, everyone was calling her, saying to burry a rose with them, to pay their respects, to burn the money, to make sure she was okay. She assured them she was, when all at once, Bridget, Yuki and her parents said "Where are you going to stay?" softly, concerned.

She smiled weakly and said "at their cousin's house. They said they would more than gladly take me in at the funeral"

And so the day arrived in which Meghan moved out of the house and into a very big one, where she felt welcome. However, it suddenly turned the tables when they decided to renovate. "We need to add extra room, we feel it is going to be crowded once Satsu (one of the cousins) has her baby" Meghan nodded, saying she had a place to stay, when in truth she couldn't burden her friends.

She lived in a tree house, somewhere on a hill. While on the way to school one day, she heard voices. She stopped and looked around, to see a house. She saw two men walking towards her; one with amber hair and another with black. They suddenly stopped seeing her, one of them smiling.

"Ohayo Meghan" Yuki said, nudging the man next to him, who Meghan saw was his uncle, as he looked from one to the other, a smirk on his face. "May I ask what brings you by?"

* * *

A/N: Comments, Questions, Concerns of Any type? 


	10. The Promise I Made

_Yuki is Meg's knight in shinning armor in this chapter xD not literally. She explains to them why she moved into the tree house, and they invite her to live w. them, so weither you want to read it or not, it's your choice, not mine.

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"_Ohayo Meghan" Yuki said, nudging the man next to him, who Meghan saw was his uncle, as he looked from one to the other, a smirk on his face. "May I ask what brings you by?" _

**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Promise I made**

"Oh, I live around here…" she said softly, their eyes widening. They looked at each other then back at her, their gaze softening.

"We see" said the uncle. "Oh, and I am Sato Avalon, I don't believe I said the last time we met" he said, bowing.

"I should be getting to work… I'm late as it is" she said, bowing. "I'll see you tomorrow Yuki" she then started at a run, realizing she'd be late. She stopped as she reached the end of the hill; she'd forgotten her cell phone in the tree house. She started running quickly back towards it, not aware she passed a dog and a mouse on the way. They started to follow her, as she jumped into a tree and started climbing up, all the way to the top. They watched, rooted to the spot, as she jumped down, flipping before she hit the earth. She landed in a crouching positon, sighing to herself.

"I can't believe I forgot my cell again…" she said, looking up at the sky. "… and I can't believe Yuki lives so close" she said, shutting her eyes, letting herself fall against the ground. "Oyyy. I'm gunna be in so much trouble for missing work…"

The dog and mouse/rat approached her, looking down at her a little shocked, yet with envy. "Oh, hello there!" she said, shooting up and petting both of them. She took the rat in her hands and looked at him. "You remind me of someone" she smiled, laughing slightly. She stood up, and started running again, towards the end of the hill, having put the rat back down.

* * *

It was late at night; she'd have to say at least 10, when she started back, towards the tree house. She was walking on the right side of the street, not seeing the group of men in front of her.

"Hey doll" one of them said, grabbing Meghan by the wrist as she passed. She spun around, trying to hit him, but one of his friends caught her wrist. "We like them feisty" the man smirked as they pushed her to the ground in the ally they'd been blocking. One of the flicked out a knife as he towered over Meghan, fear freezing her to the spot.

He placed the knife at the top of her blouse, then pulled downward, causing her to scream; the knife sliced the buttons off her blouse, a wind blowing by causing it to blow backwards. The man leaned over her, his hands flying towards her breasts.

Yuki, who had been walking back from a resturaunt, heard her scream and ran across the street, recognizing it. He pulled the man off of her, slamming him against the wall, punching him. He grabbed Meghan and started to run down the ally, but they were cornered. Meghan hopped onto the trashcan next to them, holding out a hand towards him, her legs shakey. They started to climb up a fire escape, until the reached the roof, in which they started to run across them, jumping to the next and so on. They looked back, seeing the man and his gang chasing after them, suddenly stopping as they came to the edge of the last one.

"Do you trust me?" Yuki asked her, holding out a hand. She nodded, taking it and they both jumped, down into the river that flowed benieth them (xD) They plunged into the ice cold water, the moonlight shinning down at them. They floated down the river, until Yuki started swimming them both over to the shore. Yuki was bent over, coughing as Meghan lay on her back, looking up at the sky, having coughed her share already.

She looked over at him, then slowly crawled to his side. "Yuki? Thank you for saving me" she said, kissing his cheek. His eyes widened in shock, surprised she's just kissed him on the cheek. There was a sudden puff of smoke as Yuki disappeared from beside her, a rat appearing in his place.

"Oh no! What've I done!" she said, histerically looking around for Yuki. She stopped, her eyes wide as she looked down at the rat. "I saw you earlier…" she said, cradalling the rat in her hands again. There was a another sudden poof of smoke as Meghan blushed, turning away as she saw a male form towering over her, a certain area showing up in her face. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she said, as they laughed; _I know that voice_ she said, turning around, looking up at the face, ignoring the rest of the body in front of her

"Yuki!" she said, shocked.

He quickly put his shirt, boxers and pants back on. "Well, the cat's out of the bag Meg. For the both of us huh?" he said, leaning down next to her. He looked into her eyes, piercing her gaze as she silently gulped as he scooped her up.

"Hey! Put me down Yuki!" she said, flustered.

He mearly laughed, then looked down at her. "Not until this is all explained"

* * *

They reached the house not to long later, to find Sato on the pourch looking up, and then suddenly his eyes widening as he saw them approaching, Meghan held in Yuki's arms. "Do I need to know something?" he said, clambering up.

"No!" they both said, as Yuki let her down. She started to spin on the spot, before falling against Yuki, this time he was ready. He caught her, then sighed. "She has a cold I think" he said, feeling her head.

He took her up to his room, where he laid her on his bed, getting a shirt from his closet and placing it over her, leaving her bra attatched, but tossing the rags of her shirt. She watched him, her vision blurry, flushed.

"Y-Yuki?" she said through the cover which he'd pulled just to under her nose, her hands on the edge of it. He turned to her, smiling. She blushed, glad that there was already some so it didn't show. "I wanted to t-thank you… for s-saving me. And th-this" she said, smiling from under the covers. He smiled at her as well, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Anytime. Tomorrow though, you're going to start explaining why you live in a tree house" he said seriously. She nodded as her eyes started to close slowly, Yuki's figure still leaning next to her.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, the chirping of birds filling her ears and the sun shinning in her eyes causing her to squint. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she remember last night.

"I see you're awake" said a voice from behind her; Yuki was sitting against the wall, reading a book.

"Y-Yuki!" she said, blushing slightly. "Thank you again" she said, bowing as she looked away from him. He smiled as he got up and sat down next to her.

"So, time to explain Meghan" he said, an eye brow raised up as he looked to her. She hugged her knees to her chest as she looked over at him, blushing still. He put an arm around her, forcing her to lean against him, although she wanted to. She started to explain how the cousins were having a child, so they had to renovate. She then said how she couldn't burden them, and so decided to live on her own, after finding the tree house one day while trying to get a bird back in it's nest.

_That would explain why she's been working twice as much_ he thought. "But Meg, it's no burden at all!" he said, looking into her eyes. She looked away, as he continued "in fact, Sato and I have decided you should live here with us, after of course he finished laughing about seeing you live in a tree house… but on the condition that you add a woman's touch to the place" he smiled as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Yuki. But that doesn't explain why you turned into a rat yesterday!" she said, sitting up straight.

He knew it was his turn to explain and just sighed. He started to explain that his family was under a curse of living the lives of the thirteen zodiac, although he had to explain about the cat. She nodded as she started to understand, although she asked "Then, why did you change last night, but never before when I hugged you or anything, if you react to the opposite sex?"

"It's because it only happens when I'm caught off guard. Last night, you kissed me out of no where, which shocked me, causing the reaction. The rest of the times though, I was on full alert, so it didn't surprise me at all each time you hugged me and stuff" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"I see" she said, nodding her head. "but still, I can't except your offer. I would be a burden, I know it" she said, looking away.

He looked at her, disappointed. "No you wouldn't Meghan. You just have to be yourself, and it's not like you wouldn't be 'paying' to stay. We'd give you shelter, for your cooking and cleaning. It's a fair deal. And besides, I promised both your grandparents I'd protect you before they died" he said, taking her into his arms. Her eyes widened in shock. She weakly nodded her head as she leaned against him, hearing Sato singing downstairs, causing them both to laugh. "Well, we already brought your stuff here. Their in a spare bed room down the hall" he smiled, picking her up.

He carried her to her new room where he placed her on the knee-high bed which had already been in there. They'd taken the liberty of taking her pink sheets from the old house and placing it on the bed, so it looked like the last one. She smiled at him as they looked at each other. "So, where do I begin?"

While Yuki and Sato left for the day, to go see someone, Meghan was left alone to clean the house. She sighed as she started taking out the garbage that filled the kitchen, then scrubbed and swept the rooms, until each was sparkling.

"Wow. I never knew our house could shine like this" Yuki said from the kitchens doorway, smiling at Meghan as she began stirring something. She smiled at him as he walked towards her, kissing her neck lightly, causing her to blush.

"Where's Sato?" she asked, noticing he hadn't come in.

"He just had to stay back for a while" Yuki said, looking around. "I never knew we even had pots and pans. Guess it was buried under all this?" she nodded, as she said dinner was ready. They sat down at the table, as they began eating in silence. "I've only tasted your lunches, but I have to say Meg, you're a good cook" Yuki smiled.

"Th-Thanks" she said, blushing. He smiled as they continued to eat.

* * *

A/N: Comments, Questions, Concerns of any kind? 


	11. Her Voice

_Recap:_

"_Where's Sato?" she asked, noticing he hadn't come in._

"_He just had to stay back for a while" Yuki said, looking around. "I never knew we even had pots and pans. Guess it was buried under all this?" she nodded, as she said dinner was ready. They sat down at the table, as they began eating in silence. "I've only tasted your lunches, but I have to say Meg, you're a good cook" Yuki smiled._

"_Th-Thanks" she said, blushing. He smiled as they continued to eat.

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: Her Voice**

Meghan woke the next morning and got changed; she'd missed school yesterday, although so did Yuki; there were bound to be problems revolving around the fan clubs again. She started down the stairs to make breakfast for them, along with lunch. As she was finishing, Yuki popped into the kitchen, smiling.

"…Thanks" he said, surprised she'd made lunch for him. As he started they joined Sato at the table and began eating, she explained how to heat up the food she'd made him for lunch. He nodded, understanding as they headed out the door.

"Should we tell Bridget?" she asked Yuki as they walked side by side down the hill.

"I don't think we should. Not just yet anyway" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

Everyone store at them as thy approached the school, whispers fluttering around that perhaps Meghan had moved on. She sighed as she walked to her locker to change her sneakers, explaining to Yuki's fan club she had just met him on the way to school and walked with him. They stormed off, pissed at her, but she didn't mind as she walked towards him, waiting for her.

The day continued just the same, until gym that day, when Meghan disappeared suddenly.

"Bridget!" Yuki called, running after her. She turned around and faced him, smiling. "Have you seen Meg?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't. Sorry Yuki" she said, the smile fading.

"It's okay. I'm sure she just had to do something" he said.

As the gym period went on, half way through, music sounded from the roof, causing everyone to look around, wondering where it was coming from. Suddenly, a voice was heard from the roof top, causing them all to look up.

_Why don't I like girl I see? The one who's standing right in front of me. Why don't I think before I speak? I should have listened to that voice inside of me. I must be stupid must be crazy, must be outta my mind. To say the kinda things I said, last night. Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me, and bring my babe back, bring my babe back to me. _

_-Mirror Mirror, lie to me. Show me what I, want to see, to mehehe_

_Why did I let you walk away? When all I had to do was say I'm sorry? I let my pride get in the way. And you were the heel of the moment, I was to blame I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be outta my mind. Now in the coal light of the dead, I realize. Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me, and bring my babe back, bring my babe back, to me. _

As they all watched her, she ordered Sai, Sakuya, Eriol, and Yuki to go get that girl down, but she stepped towards the edge of the roof, having stood up, and started shaking her hand. _-If only wishes could be dreams, then all my dreams could come true. There would be two of us, standing her in front of you. If you could show me, that someone, that I used to be. Bring back my babe, my babe to meee. _

They started in anyway, as she jumped off, knowing they were a good way into the building. As she approached the ground, the students saw she was a tanned girl with red hair; she was wearing the skirt uniform, her skirt having pants attached underneath.

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me. And bring my babe back, bring my babe back. Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me, and bring my babe back, bring my babe back. To mee. _

_-to meheheh. Mirror mirror, lie to me, show me what I want to see. Mirror Mirror, lie, to mehe. _

She smiled at them, as she landed on the ground, and started to run into the building. Eriol and Sakuya suddenly appeared on her tail, but they lost her as she crossed through rooms, jumped out windows, did everything, until she passed Yuki on her right and continued down the hall, bursting into Mr. Ayama's secluded office. He waited behind the corner for her to come back out, only to find Meghan emerge, peeking her head out before making her way down the stairs.

* * *

He followed her, curiousness seeping through him, until he found her go down the stairs towards the labs. He snuck a peek as she entered the check-up room, where she sat on the chair awaiting her. The plug lowered itself towards her neck, plugging itself in.

"I'm glad you decided on what you did Meghan" Shirogane's voice said from somewhere out of site. "I mean, it was a fair deal. Not blowing your double cover, in exchange for you" he smirked. Yuki's eyes widened at hearing she'd given herself up to Shirogane, for something he called a double cover.

Kirichi flicked a switch as Meghan's eyes went blank, filling itself with waves of chocolate brown and emerald green. "Now let us have your voiced" Shirogane whispered, as she opened her mouth and began singing. Finally, the flicked the switch again, releasing her. "I'm guessing you're only going to do this once a week he said. Meghan nodded her head, her hand to her throat; she'd lost her voice due to the experiment. "Don't worry. It'll be back by later today" Shirogane assured her.

She started towards the door, opening it wide to find Yuki sitting there. She stopped for a few moments, looking at him, before running up the stairs. Yuki followed her, until he'd grabbed her wrists and pinned her against a wall. They store at each other in silence for a few moments, until she broke it.

"Please, don't tell anyone"

"Tell everyone what? I don't even know what's happening" he said, pleading to know.

"I gave myself to Shirogane, my voice, in order to have a double life. My second life, is one where I can just do what I want, mostly sing, to try to get Sakuya back" she said softly, looking away.

His eyes widened, his fists clenching against the wall as he heard this. "Meghan? Why do you bother? He doesn't love you!" Yuki said frustrated.

"Why does it matter to you weightier he does or doesn't Yuki?" she shot back, glaring at him.

"Because I love you too!" he said, looking away. Her eyes widened, as she slowly shook her head. "I've been trying to not show it, to let you know for a while now. I can't stand seeing you like this; especially if you're going to sell yourself as an experiment just to try to get someone back who doesn't care for you Meg" he said, looking at her.

A silence hung about them as he slowly lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't, not knowing why. He bent down again and stuck his tongue in her mouth, teasing her to join him.

Meghan tried all she could to resist the feelings erupting inside her, when she finally gave in and hung her arms around his neck joining him.

Yuki, feeling this and her tongue against his, decided to explore her mouth further as he started to kiss her more fiercely and passionately. Suddenly, they heard a pair of feet stop somewhere near them, a gasp emitting from them. They both parted, looking up at the person who had come in; it was Eriol and Sakuya. Meghan's eyes widened as Sakuya ran off, she tried running after him, but Yuki held her back. Eriol just looked down at the two, Meghan looking at the floor and Yuki glaring at Eriol. He followed after Sakuya, frustrated as well.

"Yuki, I can't" She said, her back towards him.

"All you need to do is make him jealous" He reassures her, breathing against her neck.

"I don't know. It'll be offal risky…" she said, looking at him, her eyes pleading.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll just help you then"

* * *

A/N: Comments, Questions, Concerns?

Which reminds me, i never said what was wrong w. each of them.

Meg-Blind in her right eye from a poisoned ant

Sakuya, Eriol- Both were in a car crash; Eriol lost his left arm, Saku lost his right

Yuki, Bridget- They both passed a super hard test to be admitedinto the school, where the classes wereadvanced;so technically, they're like, reallly smart.

Britney- She lost her right leg in a fire

Sai- His whole chest is burned and he has artificial lungs (does that make sense?) due to the fire that set his and Britney's house and block in flames


End file.
